


so when I say "forever," it's the goddamn truth

by hezenvengeance



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Marriage, Multi, but quickly gets sappy, by the power of fucking friendship, little nsfw at the start, then sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hezenvengeance/pseuds/hezenvengeance
Summary: set during the world of darkness arc. gladio, ignis and rina get frisky, then hitched. twice.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	so when I say "forever," it's the goddamn truth

**Author's Note:**

> songs:  
> i. aquaman - walk the moon  
> ii. sugar - brockhampton  
> iii. finding you - kesha

Six years. Six years since Noctis had disappeared. Six years since they’d last seen the sun. Six years since the whole world went to hell.

The hunts are getting tougher. The daemons are bigger, stronger, nastier. Lestallum overflows with refugees and more come every day, whether by their own means or rescued by the hunters, and the responsibility more often than not falls to the Sword, the Shield and the Seer. Enemy knowledge and combat prowess working in devastatingly efficient concerto, and while Cor worried that their relationship would breed dependency, they venture out alone as much as they do together with solid results. But, predictably, their results are better together, and on these increasingly common search-and-rescue missions, Cor doesn’t dare to separate them. Too many things can go wrong. Too many people need to be saved. 

* * *

“Alright, if you guys can follow Miss Amicitia down to the square so we can find you accommodations, thank you!” Rina calls, ushering the crowd of people before her towards Iris. She’s streaked in grime and gore and tired down to her bones and can feel the same energy from Ignis and Gladio behind her, and the refugees are obviously shell shocked and weary. She does a quick head-count; all present and accounted for. Including the boy clinging to her leg. 

Gladio and Rina had pulled him from under a pair of corpses; parents, presumably. She knew that wide-eyed look, the hollow stare. He’d wrapped himself around her and refused to let go, and cried whenever anyone so much as came close. Including Ignis and Gladio. She catches their eye over her shoulder, and Gladio makes a motion toward their building: shower and food? Rina sighs, shooing them off with a wave and a surge of warmth when Ignis closes his hand around Gladios and they begin to walk away. Astrals, but she’s lucky to have them both, alive and breathing. 

A whine drags her back to the present, the boy tugging insistently at her jacket. Rina bends down to his level, and he immediately dives into her arms, clinging to her back. She gives him a swift squeeze and pulls back, enough to look him in his eyes. Still scared. 

“Ok sweetheart, I need you to go with the others. I’ll come see you soon, but you need to eat and sleep, as do I,” Rina says softly, ruffling his hair. The boy whines, digging his little fingers into her shirt. Her heart twinges, and she beats back the sudden urge to sweep him back to the apartment she shares with the guys, swathe him in warmth and affection she knows full well the child will no longer receive. ‘Harden that heart,’ she can practically hear Cor say, that berating, condescending tone enough to grate her out of more pleasant fantasies, ‘Not even you can save them all.’ Rina sucks in a breath. Arranges a smile on her face. Reassurance, that’s all he needs. 

“You’re safe here, I promise. See all the lights? Nothing can get you here. We’ll stop it before it even gets close. I’ll be here tomorrow and I’ll come see you, promise? Pinky promise?” She holds her hand out, pinky extended. A compromise, for her sake as much as his. After a moments hesitation he takes it, and she closes their fingers together with a genuine smile. 

“Attaboy. I’m gonna hand you over to Miss Mara now, okay? She’s really nice, she’s gonna take care of you for tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

He goes, even if he has to stop every two steps, turning to see if Rina’s still there. She waves him on, drawing back up to standing as he turns the corner toward the square. 

“So much for being a bad omen, huh,” she mutters, stretching, “Ah, don’t overthink it. Shower time.”

* * *

**i.**

“Don’t know if there’s anything better than getting all the shit and grime off after a hunt,” Gladio mumbles, catching Rina by the waist as she leaves the bathroom and turning her towards the bed.

“Not getting covered in shit and grime in the first place?” She shoots back, giggling as he tugs her down with him, the frame groaning under their sudden weight.

“Please don’t break the bed when we’ve only just got back to it,” Ignis grouses from the kitchen. He’s putting away dishes, grumbling under his breath; Rina and Gladio share a look. 

Gladio beats her to it. “C’mere Iggy. Cleanup can wait,” he calls, Rina stretching an arm out to catch Ignis’ hand and guide him down as he moves toward them. She takes his glasses off once he’s settled by her side, running her thumbs across the jagged scars and burns covering his eyes. 

“You’re rather fascinated with those,” Ignis murmurs, sliding his hands over hers. She leans in, lays a path of feather-light kisses from his eye down; he’s quick to catch on, sealing his lips over her own, kisses her slow, soft, threading their fingers together. 

“Guess I’m weak for men with scars,” Rina says against his lips, laughing into the kiss and, as if on cue, Gladio’s calloused hands cage her hips, rubbing circles into her sides. His stubble catches on the back of her neck, no doubt tracing the spidery thin lines of her own scar, nosing down to the neckline of her sleep shirt. 

Ignis is also on the move, tongue and teeth on her throat. If anything, it feels as though the loss of his sight has made him even more aware of the ways she reacts to his touch; the sharp inhale when he sinks teeth into the juncture of her shoulder and neck, the soft gasp, the cant of her hips towards him as those long fingers slip down to her thighs. Gladio slides his hands up her torso, under her shirt, fingers dancing over her ribs and then higher to cup her breasts, and he chuckles into her ear when she presses back against him in response, trying to tamp down a moan. 

“ _Ngh-_ hey, we’re- _ah_ , we’re wrong here,” Rina stammers out, even as she hooks a hand into Gladio’s ponytail to pull him down for a kiss. Ignis finally strokes his fingers between her thighs and her whole body jolts, Gladio drowning her cry with his tongue. 

“Is there a problem, love?” Ignis’ ministrations slow but don’t stop, steady building heat. Gladio’s hands drift back to her ribs.

“Not a- a _problem_ , persay, but uh, _shit-_ aren’t we in the wrong order?”

Ignis’ rhythm picks back up. Gladio huffs, hot breath against her neck making her shiver. “We have an order? That’s news to me, hot stuff.” 

“Hey, that’s my nickname- _dammit, ahh_ , I mean we usually- Ignis is in the middle and- and we need to switch s- _ides, shit!_ ” 

She can practically hear Gladio grinning against her spine. “I dunno, I think this is pretty damn good as is.” His hands slide back up, rolling her nipples between his fingers as if to illustrate his point. Rina bites back a whine as Ignis shimmies her pants over her hips, and she kicks them off and across the room with little fanfare to hook her leg over Gladio’s thigh. 

“It’ll make for a nice change of pace. Let us take care of you, for once.” Ignis’ touch is more insistent now, working the heat building in her gut higher by inches. She throws her head back against Gladio’s shoulder, just coherent enough to start unbuttoning Ignis’ shirt to run her hands across his chest, digging her nails into his bared shoulders. 

It’s not long before Rina passes the time for words, and all she can do is try to choke down the gasps and moans threatening to spill from her throat, and let Ignis and Gladio take their sweet, sweet time. 

* * *

**ii.**

They wind up in their usual spots by the end. Exhausted but content, Rina curls into Ignis’ side; his fingers follow the line of a long curved scar across her back. Gladio’s propped up on his elbow, talking softly with Ignis. She’s barely listening to the topic; something banal, food plans more than likely, if the raised brow Ignis is wearing is any indication. The motion of his touches and the low noise of their conversation are soothing. Her eyes drift closed. 

A jabbed finger to her ribs dispels the comfort of the situation. Rina yelps, seizing up, a hand closed vice-like around the offenders wrist. Gladio huffs, flexes in her grip. Her eyes narrow.

“So, you got a reason for jolting me awake again, or?”

“Well, _somebody_ had a question and you weren’t answering.”

“Because I was dozing, and there’s better ways to wake me up!”

“Oh? Care to name one?”

“Ass.”

“That’s a little bold, don’tcha think?”

Ignis snorts between them. Both their eyes flick to him, Rina’s expression shifting into a veritable pout. Her grip on Gladio loosens, and he shakes her off only to thread their fingers together over Ignis’ chest. She settles back into Ignis’ side, his arm dropping back down to resume it’s movement over her spine. 

“What did you even want, anyway?”

“Only to know what happened to that child. He seemed rather reluctant to let you go.”

Rina’s face falls, and she drops Gladio’s hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. “You’re telling me. For a minute I was convinced I was taking him back here with me. Mara’s got him, though. I’m gonna check in tomorrow, make sure he’s settled; sleeping, eating, talking if we’re lucky.”

“You’re taking his care incredibly personally. Is that wise?”

“Well y’know, ‘parent brutally killed trying to protect you’ solidarity, I suppose. If you’re worried about Cor, he can take his damn opinions elsewhere. This won’t get in the way.”

“I’d imagine it’s more concern on his part. You are his only child, and you were separated for much of your life - we’ve all lost a great deal, but I feel that the marshal is simply trying to protect the last thing he has left.”

“And until he says that’s the way he feels, I’m gonna keep interpreting his crap about me being a liability as condescending at best and demeaning at worst.” She rolls over at that, the gentle feeling that had suffused the room bled away by talk of her overbearing father. 

Ignis presses a kiss to the nape of her neck, offering apologies against her skin.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, love.”

“S’fine.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

A low noise, more warning than anything else. Ignis falls silent. 

Gladio’s been quiet, on his back and staring at the ceiling without seeing, lost in thought. 

“Would it be such a bad thing?”

Ignis half-rolls back, fixing him with a quizzical look. Rina follows suit, frowning and first to speak.

“What’re you talking about?”

“The kid. Bringing him back to us. Would it of been so bad?”

Ignis scoffs. “This is a child we’re talking about, Gladio. Looking after Noct was one thing but we are hardly equipped-“

“ _You_ are hardly equipped,” Gladio interrupts, “Which one of us half-raised his baby sister? Besides, I’ve seen you two with the refugee kids. You’re both naturals.”

Where Rina was frowning, her expression is now pure incredulity. 

“You do remember the part of my life where I spent ten years actively avoiding human contact, right? What makes you think I’d be good at child rearing?”

Gladio chuckles. “You handled those coeurl cubs pretty well, if I remember right.”

“Those were _cats_ , Glads. Cats that will one day become fearsome instant death-rendering predators, but still cats. Human young require a lot more... attention.” There's an uncertainty to the end of her snapped statement. Gods, she knows more about the intricacies of Anak digestive systems than about humans. And did she really just call them ‘young’? Way to not sound like a crazy hermit mage, Rina. 

“I believe we may all be missing the most pertinent argument against,” Ignis chips in, clipped tone brooking no argument and Rina doesn’t even have to look to see the irritation that clouds his handsome face, “We are, for all intents and purposes, hunters. Putting aside our duty to Noct and whatever price it may force us to pay, our lives are incredibly perilous, and could end at any time.” 

His voice is rising, the knot in his brow and the sharpness in his tone revealing his frustration. “I know that both of you are intimately familiar with parental loss, and both of you suffered it abruptly and painfully. Would you truly risk putting another in your place? A boy with no idea of the world he walks into, the weight his would-be parents carry, the sword that hangs above all our necks waiting to swing?”

The room is silent, save for their hushed breathing in the wake of Ignis’ outburst. Rina gets a look at Gladio’s face; it’s the closest she’s ever seen him to outwardly ashamed. It hurts. Ignis seems to pick up on it even without his sight, so in tune to the both of them as he is, and he reaches to cradle Gladio’s jaw in his hand, his voice turning softer.

“I apologise for the dramatics, but you must realise; our situation, while hardly unique, leans far further into dangerous territory than most. I would not force the hurt we may yet bring to bear on anyone.”

“I know,” Gladio murmurs, hoarse in the way they know means he’s trying not to let his feelings show, “It was wishful thinking. That’s all.”

Gladio has become so much more free with his emotions since Noctis disappeared, but it’s still like pulling teeth sometimes. Rina reaches over; Gladio jolts back, almost imperceptible if not for the way his eyes scrunch closed, trying to ward away his doubt, bite back how desperately he needs reassurance in this moment of vulnerability. Her hand closes back over his, twining their fingers back together, Ignis’ heart beating steadily below. 

“It’s hard not to want something softer,” she says quietly, waiting for those brown eyes to find her in the lamplight, “When things look so bleak. To want to reach out that hand to someone who needs it. I get it.” 

Gladio’s hand squeezes in hers, the other moving to cover Ignis’ as those long fingers touch the corner of his eyes. Carefully, gently, as if the Shield will break at the slightest provocation. Amicitias are not so fragile, they know this. But they also do not miss the way Gladio’s breath hitches when Rina draws their joined hands to her lips, pressing a kiss to each rough digit in turn. 

He seems to think something over, in that moment. 

“Then, how would you, y’know, feel about... uh....”

His words are unusually halting. Ignis and Rina both make that same soft questioning noise; their faces show only concern, and they press tentatively in unison. 

“About...?” 

“...Marriage.”

Silence. Rina and Ignis simply stare at him. Gladio visibly flounders. 

“Getting married. Us three, I mean.”

“Guessed that, Glads,” Rina says sardonically, but the waver in her voice betrays her shock. Ignis is still dead silent. Gladio frowns. 

“Iggy was right about one thing. About it all, actually, but we already know that and it’s getting off topic.” 

Expectant silence. He draws a breath, collects himself, and presses on.

“When Noct comes back, things are gonna get even more serious. We don’t know what sorta shit he’ll need from us. Might not be something we can come back from. I just want... I want you two, for whatever time we’ve got.” 

Rina’s frown drops from her face. Of all the reasons, he just had to get sentimental on them. She can feel a lump welling in her throat, and is grateful when Ignis decides he’s ready to speak. 

“I... I know I speak for both of us when I say it’s something we’d both want. I love you, dearly. More than I know how to cope with, sometimes.” He sounds strained. Clearly Gladio had an effect on them both. “But we also don’t have time to stand on ceremony, and I’m not sure we’d simply be allowed to just be wed.”

There’s another pregnant pause. Rina’s heart clenches in her chest, and she nearly jumps when Gladio speaks again. 

“Why not?” 

He says it with such certainty, for a man who was tripping over his words mere moments before. 

Ignis and Rina pause.

“You truly believe it would be just be... allowed?”

“Yeah, aren’t there like, I don’t know, rules and shit about this sort of thing?”

Gladio snorts. “Are we really worrying about rules when the world’s falling apart? We can do it properly once Noct comes back and fixes this mess. Hell, he can head the damn ceremony himself. It’ll be payback for having us wait so long.”

There’s a laugh in Ignis’ voice, as well as no small measure of surprise, breathless with that budding joy as he is. “I must admit, I find the idea of being your husband pleasant. Endearing, even.”

Rina quickly leans up on her elbow. “I’d hope so! Damn it. You guys are- You’re just-“ she flops back down just as fast, staring at the ceiling, heart so impossible full, “I never thought I’d be anyone’s _anything_ , let alone wife! This is crazy. You two make me feel like I’m dreaming sometimes.”

Where there was nervousness before, Gladio feels indomitable now, so sure, so certain, so in love with the two people curled up in his bed. He plants himself above them, one knee between each of their tangled legs, and gathers them up into his chest so tightly Rina squawks for lack of breath, Ignis laughing into the skin of his shoulder. 

“Settled then. We’re now-“ A prodding fingertip on his nose cuts him off, and Gladio blinks down at the offender; Rina grins impishly up at him, dragging her hand down his biceps.

“Ah-ah, hang on mister. Pretty sure you’re missing a step?”

“The hell you talkin’ about? Didn’t we all just agree this was what we wanted?”

Ignis scoffs, but there’s no bite to it. “Oh don’t be a bore, love. At least ‘pop the question’.” He returns to cupping Gladio’s jaw, a soft smile spreading across his features when the man above leans into his touch.

“Alright, alright, gimme a sec,” Gladio grumbles, leaning back onto his haunches and scooping them both up with him, a steadying hand on Ignis’ shoulder and a thumb rubbing circles into Rina’s back, but they both feel that telltale tremor. He clears his throat dramatically, earning laughter from his partners, but they both hear the catch of his breath as he steels himself and draws them all together. 

He leans in, close enough that their foreheads touch, and says in a voice barely above a whisper, a voice that trembles with the weight of his heart and soul:

“Ignis Scientia, Rina Leonis. Will you marry me?” 

* * *

**iii.**

Four years later, they do it properly. Well, properly might be a stretch; the artifical lights of Takka’s diner are almost too bright after racing through the perpetual darkness outside to welcome Noctis back. The weight of what’s to come bears so heavy on their hearts, but they’ve just enough time for this final reprieve, this last shred of happiness. 

Talcott, Cindy and Prompto make a great show of walking the three of them down the makeshift aisle. Rina’s last. Her hands shake around Talcott’s arm, head down - she hasn’t once been able to look Noctis in the eye without tears, her vision not certain of his success but all too certain of his final fate. He knows, she knows this, sees it when her gaze finally lifts and he smiles, beaming even as tears sting both their eyes. Gladio and Ignis stand at his sides, the Sword and the Shield, trussed up in their Crownsguard digs and her heart breaks and mends anew. Noct promised he would tell them. She wonders if they already know. 

It’s a small affair, clumsy and rushed; Noct trips over the words, interposing new parts for ones he doesn’t know, making up vows on the spot that better serve his dearest friends, and by the end they’re all in tears, though from laughter or that overwhelming sense of an ending differs between each person present. 

“Alright, I think we’re done with vows,” Noctis finally declares, adjusting his tie, “You guys got rings? Any other jewellery? Exchange of sentimental weaponry?” 

“Actually-“ Rina pipes up, pulling out a small box with a flourish. She can hear Ignis’ questioning hum, and everyone crowds to see just what the Seer is about to reveal. She pops the lid off; inside are three necklaces, adorned with three small charms; a sword, a shield and a staff. Prompto describes as much to Ignis, who picks up the one Prom indicates to him very carefully, as if handling something made of glass. 

“You can be a little more rough with them, y’know? The chains, at least, are mythril. Holly had some scrap over and she let me take it to use, tried to give me more than I actually needed when I told her what it was for.”

“I bet! Holly always was a soft touch,” Cindy croons, leaning over Rina’s shoulder to better admire the handiwork, “Those charms are real cute too! Like a little piece of each other to keep with y’all, close to your heart.”

“It’s a lovely sentiment, Miss Rina,” Talcott chimes in softly, more focused on Gladio and Ignis, who are both holding their pieces with an air of reverence. Gladio’s brow furrows a slight.

“Hey babe, are these charm things supposed to be heated?”

“Yeah.” A pause. “They’re not too hot, right?”

“Pleasantly warm, love. I take it this is one of your enchantments?” Ignis finally says, holding each charm between his fingers in turn. 

“Mhm. It’s a three way enchantment, so each piece reacts the same as the others. The key is body heat - so long as you’re wearing it and giving it warmth, it’ll carry that warmth to the corresponding charm on the other necklaces.”

“You’re not holding yours then,” Ignis surmises, the staff charm cold between his fingers. Rina takes her own necklace from out of the box, the charms in the palm of her hand. The sword and shield emit a pleasant warmth, as Ignis said, and after a few seconds the staff does the same. She hears both of them draw that same surprised breath, and Gladio chuckles under his. 

“That’s amazing. You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Rina,” he murmurs, and then clasps his free hand over hers, her necklace warm between their palms. “Let me put it on for you?” 

The others stop crowding, and Noct clears his throat as they adorn each other, softly reciting the words even though he’s pretty sure they’re not listening; Gladio’s hands tremble against the back of her neck, and they laugh when he curses at the clasp. Ignis shivers when Rina’s fingers touch him, tucking his necklace safely beneath his Crownsguard attire, warmth on the centre of his chest. Gladio sheds his jacket momentarily to give Ignis better access, and even without his sight Ignis has less trouble with the clasp, those dexterous fingers doing the same as Rina had done for him. Noctis looks on, satisfied, and there’s a tremor to his voice and a mist to his eyes when he speaks again. 

“Alright. Okay. Then, by the powers vested in me by- uh-“

“Being the king?” Talcott offers.

“Chosen by the gods?” Prompto chips in.

“By virtue of being our best fucking friend?” Gladio rumbles, laughing with Rina when Ignis slaps his chest, some half-chuckled comment about language passing between them. Noctis grins.

“Yeah, that one. By the power of fucking friendship at the end of the world, I pronounce you guys married! Now if you don’t kiss I swear-“ 

They hug first. Gladio sweeps his husband and wife into his arms with a holler, tears and laughter, all three pressed against eachother so so close, showering kisses between them with reckless abandon. Rina reaches a hand out and pulls Prompto in, Gladio and Ignis both making a grab for Noctis, folding them both into the group and holding them together, because this is the last time they’ll ever all _be_ together like this, whole and one. Finality. 

There’s no time to celebrate afterward. Rina sees them off at the gates of Hammerhead with several long hugs. She doesn’t ask them to promise to come back, to live. Their fates have moved beyond her hands. But she holds Noctis for as long as she can, tears wetting the shoulder of his suit; wishes him well, tells him she is eternally grateful for the time they were afforded. That she feels incredibly, insanely lucky to have called him friend. That she will hold him in her heart for the rest of her life. 

And then they are gone. 

A few hours later, the sun rises. The sword and shield sit warm against her chest. Tears streak her cheeks as the clouds part, those last shreds of darkness bleeding away like nothing more than a memory. She closes her eyes. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
